


It's What He Would Have Wanted

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019, prompt #99: The Merry Men accept Regina into their group.





	It's What He Would Have Wanted

Regina had always gotten the impression that the Merry Men didn't like her-that, at best, they tolerated her for Robin's sake. And then, after he died, she was convinced that the only reason they kept showing up was for Roland. He was one of them; she was not. She never said anything about it-she was afraid to ask-and she did her best to be amicable whenever they came around; after all, that's what Robin would have wanted.

They never announced themselves, they just showed up, often bringing smoked turkeys and fish, and other things they'd hunted and prepared at their camp. Whenever it snowed, she'd wake up to find her car dusted off and her sidewalks cleared. They cleaned the gutters and kept the lawn tidy. They showed up for holidays-even the ones not typically celebrated, like Flag Day-and brought with them dishes to share and presents to be opened. They could be counted on to volunteer at school fundraisers and show up with front row tickets for both Henry and Roland's school recitals-and they even came to town hall meetings, clapping wildly as if it were a sporting event.

She was never alone and she was never in need-and at some point, she'd come to rely on them. Though, she wasn't overly sentimental-or rather, she didn't like people to know that she was-she appreciated them and was glad for their presence, even if their presence was the result of their loyalty and obligation to someone else. They lightened her grief, and just as Roland made her feel as if she still had a piece of Robin with her, so did the Merry Men.

And then, on one rainy Wednesday morning she stays home from work to nurse a nagging cold. She'd been half asleep and surrounded by Kleenex, a humidifier humming on the nightstand next to her bed, when she heard a soft knock at the door. She groans as she gets up, pulling on her robe as she trudges down the hall-and then, she spots Little John peeking through the little window beside her door.

She opens it and he steps inside, pulling off his hat and holding out a bag stamped with the logo for Granny's diner. Her brows arches as he explains that Henry told him she was sick, and he'd picked up some chicken noodle soup. Lifting a plain paper bag, he tells her he's also picked up all the ingredients for his famous cure-all tea.

Her throat tightens a bit as she smiles, thanking him as her voice goes hoarse. "You… did this for me?"

"Of course," he replies, seemingly taken aback by her surprise. "You're sick."

"Yes, but-"

She looks up at him, perplexed and he offers a soft chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "You're family, Regina, and family takes care of one another." Then, reaching out he gives her hand a little squeeze before continuing into the kitchen to make her tea.


End file.
